HSJ's Twitter
by handearich
Summary: Kumpulan cerita ngaco anak HSJ- Apa jadinya kalau Hey! Say! JUMP members punya akun Twitter? Dan tweet-nya penuh dengan kebodohan? Sangat penuh dengan ketidakjelasan. Read and Review needed!
1. Chapter 1

**HSJ Twitter!~**

**Casts : All of Hey! Say! JUMP Members**

**Rate : K+, T**

**Genre : Full of Humor, Alay, Gaje, OOC, Abal, Parah**

**Summary : Kumpulan cerita ngaco anak HSJ- Apa jadinya kalau Hey! Say! JUMP members punya akun Twitter? Dan twit-nya penuh dengan kebodohan? Sangat penuh dengan ketidakjelasan. Read and Review needed!~**

**Warning: Gak ada maksud ngejelekin apapun dan siapapun, soalnya ini PURE Fic cacat.**

* * *

takakilafnamuntampan = Takaki Yuya

nakajitakdrum_yut = Nakajima Yuto

koutante_yabuatdedek = Kouta Yabu

yamanusiasempurna = Yamada Ryousuke

yaotompel_hik = Yaotome Hikaru

chinen2milk = Chinen Yuuri

inooraksekali = Inoo Kei

morimonsteryu = Morimoto Ryutaro

ariogahdai = Arioka Daiki

okamotolongin_qm = Okamoto Keito

Enjoy reading~

* * *

.

.

.

.

takakilafnamuntampan: Sumpah ya shopping bareng nakajitakdrum_yut bikin senewen,dikit-dikit ngajakin ke masjid

koutante_yabuatdedek: Ihh sumpah sampah abis takakilafnamuntampan, orang ibadah dikatain! Gak tau aja bapak gua FPI.

yaotompel_hik: Waah emang dasar kompor tuh takakilafnamuntampan kerjaannya bikin panas. RT koutante_yabuatdedek: Ihh sumpah sampah abis takakilafnamuntampan, orang

yamanusiasempurna: Ah sumpah ya si Paisal sunatan depan rumah rame ada orkesan. Tapi gue request lagu hamil duluan gak boleh!

morimonsteryu: Demi apapun juga gua paling jijik ama seleranya yamanusiasempurna

yamanusiasempurna: F**k abis morimonsteryu kayak lu kagak aja? Liat dong noh di kamar lo tembok ditempelin kaos Piking! Malu gua!

shintaromo: Eh bang asal lu tau yak, itu tuh Jun's collection. Jangan sekali-sekali lu ngehina Piking RT yamanusiasempurna: F**k abis morimonsteryu kayak lu kagak aja? Liat dong noh di kamar lo tembok ditempelin kaos Piking

chinen2milk: yamanusiasempurna ehem-ehem ada yang ngehina Piking? Siap-siap pasang badan dah..

yaotompel_hik: Piking? Di dadaku! Ayo Yur kita ajak tempur Yama RT chinen2milk: yamanusiasempurna ehem-ehem ada yang ngehina Piking? Siap-siap pasang badan dah..

.

ariogahdai: Ehh sumpah! Confused! Nanti malem di rumah gua ada pengajian, enaknya snack apaan yak?

koutante_yabuatdedek: ariogahdai jamber? Gua datengnya telat yak nanti. Snacknya kripik setan aja (Re: Pengajian)

inooraksekali: Masya Alloh, baju koko gua belom kering! Gua lupa! RT ariogahdai: Ehh sumpah! Confused! Nanti malem

okamotolongin_qm: inooraksekali Mau pinjem baju koko bokap gue? Tapi lu pinjemin gua peci

morimonsteryu: Huaaaaah! Sarung bapak gua ilang pas dijemur!

inooraksekali: Eh morimonsteryu maap yak, tadi gua ambil, abis jatoh dari jemuran, ya gua ambil aja.

handear: Ya insyaalloh yak RT ariogahdai: handear Gua mau ngadain pengajian. Bilangin bapak lu yak.

.

ariogahdai: Oh my god! Pagi-pagi gini gue udah ngantri buat poto ama JKT48, mau ga mau gue harus dapet poto ama mereka!

morimonsteryu: Kemaren gue poto ama Briptu Norman dong RT ariogahdai: Oh my god! Pagi-pagi gini gue udah ngantri buat poto ama JKT48, mau ga mau gue harus dapet poto ama

chinen2milk: Damn! Gak lagi-lagi naek ojek, kapok gua digrepe-grepe ama abang ojek!

inooraksekali: Pas lagi beli nasi uduk liat si chinen2milk berontak2 naek ojek

morimonsteryu: chinen2milk Heh! Sumpah! Gua kira cuma gua orang yg paling bokep, ternyata tukang ojek juga! Parah Yur!

nakajitakdrum_yut: Wiihh cacad lu Yur, tuh tukang ojek yg mana? Bang Mansur apa bang Kipli? RT chinen2milk: Damn! Gak lagi-lagi naek ojek (cont:)

koutante_yabuatdedek: Heh! Lu mencemarkan nama Bang Kipli, dia kan baek. Gua aja sering dibagi bakwan ama dia nakajitakdrum_yut

chinen2milk: Bukan mereka Yut, orang baru kayaknya. Yang jelas dia pake jaket ST12! nakajitakdrum_yut

morimonsteryu: Emang lu abis darimana naek ojek segala? chinen2milk

chinen2milk: Abis beli toge buat Mommy gue morimonsteryu

inooraksekali: Hyaaah! Trus mana titipan kacang panjang gua Yur? chinen2milk

chinen2milk: GUA LAGI KENA MUSIBAH MASIH AJA LU MIKIRIN KACANG PANJANG? RT inooraksekali: Hyaaah! Trus mana titipan kacang panjang gua

inooraksekali: Hehe maap, abis gua kan keburu pengen bikin gado2 chinen2milk

nakajitakdrum_yut: Yaah Yuri, turut berduka cita ya. Kasian chinen2milk #prayforyuuri

ariogahdai: Makanya laen kali kali beli lontong sayur tuh bagi-bagi Yur, kualat kan lo chinen2milk

chinen2milk: ariogahdai Apa hubungannya geblek?

ariodahdai: Iya elu kan kalo lagi rehearsal kerjaannya makan lontong sayur diem-diem kan? chinen2milk

chinen2milk: ariogahdai kok lu tau sih?

ariogahdai: chinen2milk di dompet lu kan banyak stroke pembelian Sepen Elepen, di smua struk itu listnya ada lontong sayur Sepen Elepen Rp.6500!

morimonsteryu: berarti Yuri sejenis emak gua, dia juga demennya beli lontong sayur, tapi di Circle K dia RT ariogahdai: chinen2milk di dompet lu kan banyak stroke pembelian Sepen Elepen

chinen2milk: ah payah lu semua! Bukannya kasian ama gue, malah aib gue diumbar-umbar #prayformyselp

.

yamanusiasempurna: Eh bang! Mana cukuran bulu ketek gue takakilafnamuntampan

takakilafnamuntampan: yamanusiasempurna Bentar dong! Belagak bener sih luu!

koutante_yabuatdedek: geli gue sama yama sama yuya cukuran buu ketek aja gantian

nakajitakdrum_yut: Galaaauuu! Belom ketemu ciwek cute!

chinen2milk: nakajitakdrum_yut kalo gue mah tinggal ngaca! Dah cute! ~.~

okamotolongin_qm: kalo gue gmna? RT chinen2milk: nakajitakdrum_yut klo gue mah tinggal ngaca! Dah cute!

chinen2milk: yah masuklah KKM lu mah! Hahaha RT okamotolongin_qm: kalo gue gmna? nakjitakdrum_yut

koutante_yabuatdedek: heh! Yang cute tuh gue ya! chinen2milk okamotolongin_qm nakajitakdrum_yut

nakajitakdrum_yut: Apaan sih bang koutante_yabuatdedek pen banget diajak. off ah #exit

RT! chinen2milk: nakajitakdrum_yut: Apaan sih bang koutante_yabuatdedek pen banget diajak. off ah #exit

okamotolongin_qm: ah bokap minta dikerokin! Gara-gara bang koutante_yabuatdedek nongol nih. exit!

koutante_yabuatdedek: sialan lu pada! Awas ketemu nanti! nakajitakdrum_yut chinen2milk okamotolongin_qm

* * *

HUAHAHAHAHA! Gaje ya? Yah begitulah. Ini sebenernya tweet-tweet temen saya yang emang geblek banget kalo nge-tweet. Sampe ada yang nanya itu tweet user mereka asli apa bukan. Sebenernya masih banyaaaaaakkkk banget tweet-nya yang ngaco parah sampe bawa-bawa anak SNSD, tapi capek ya kepoin akunnya plus netbuk yang lemot. Jadi cuma segitu yang bisa dikopas-kopas.

Oh iya, disitu ada twitter account si author lho! *modus promosi* hahaha! Review ya!

Sekali lagi ini hanya lawakan belaka, tidak ada maksud menyinggung siapapun dan apapun loh!


	2. Chapter 2

**HSJ Twitter!~ ()**

**Casts : All of Hey! Say! JUMP Members**

**Rate : K+, T**

**Genre : Full of Humor, Alay, Gaje, OOC, Abal, Parah**

**Summary : Kumpulan cerita ngaco anak HSJ- Apa jadinya kalau Hey! Say! JUMP members punya akun Twitter? Dan twit-nya penuh dengan kebodohan? Sangat penuh dengan ketidakjelasan. Read and Review needed!~**

**Warning: Gak ada maksud ngejelekin apapun dan siapapun, soalnya ini PURE Fic cacat ++**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

nakajitakdrum_yut: _Omwt_ warung morimonsteryu mau beli Autan hahay

ariogahdai: Nitip Prutang dong! Anter ke pos kamling yak! Gua lagi nonbar Indonesian Idol ama Bang Kipli RT nakajitakdrum_yut: _Omwt_ warung morimonsteryu mau beli

nakajitakdrum_yut: _Shit!_ Dah lari malem-malem lewat kuburan, eh ternyata warungnya morimonsteryu tutup,mana pintunya ditulisin _'Close! Nonton Indonesian Idol'_

ariogahdai: nakajitakdrum_yut Bapaknya morimonsteryu lagi nonbar disini tau, bawain tahu bulet lagi, mancay!

nakajitakdrum_yut: Bacot lu bang! Trus gue nyari Autan dimanaaaaa? RT ariogahdai: nakajitakdrum_yut Bapaknya morimonsteryu

ariogahdai: nakajitakdrum_yut Lah lu punya temen bintang iklan Autan kaga dimanfaatin, minta noh ama yamanusiasempurna

nakajitakdrum_yut: Ogah amat! Rumah yamanusiasempurna kan nyebrang empang! Males! Tambah digigitin nyamuk pe ak! RT ariogahdai: nakajitakdrum_yut Lah lu punya temen

ariogahdai: Yasudah, makan dulu sana, ada bangke ayam spesial tuh! Hahaha RT nakajitakdrum_yut: ariogahdai Ogah amat! Rumah yamanusiasempurna kan

nakajitakdrum_yut: ariogahdai Pasti bangke ayamnya _pred chicken_ si yaotompel_hik hiii!

ariogahdai: nakajitakdrum_yut Haha, udah ah exit, mati lampu, mau pulang, mau tidur, besok masih ada job.

nakajitakdrum_yut: Wow! Job apaan bang? Kayaknya HSJ lagi sepi job dah gara-gara utang bakso melonjak ariogahdai

ariogahdai: nakajitakdrum_yut Dakwah di Al-Karromah bareng Ust. Melet dan Yuya Albuqorih

nakajitakdrum_yut: SWT! ariogahdai udahlah, gue mau berkelana lagi nyari Autan!

* * *

morimonsteryu: Asiknya nyemok sambil ngantor…

inooraksekali: Anak seumuran lu tuh nyetor bukan ngantor! Hahaha RT morimonsteryu: asiknya nyemok sambil ngantor...

chinen2milk: Kaget setengah mati! Pulang kuliah mergokin morimonsteryu beli rokok Djarum Black!

morimonsteryu: Kampay banget! Dji Sam Soe geblek! RT chinen2milk: Kaget setengah mati! Pulang kuliah mergokin morimonsteryu beli rokok Djarum Black!

inooraksekali: Liat dimana lu? RT chinen2milk: Kaget setengah mati! Pulang kuliah mergokin morimonsteryu beli rokok Djarum Black!

chinen2milk: inooraksekali Liat di warung Mas John Bang!

inooraksekali: Kok si morimonsteryu bego yak, dia kan punya warung di rumah, mau beli rokok aja pake jauh-jauh ke Mas John?

morimonsteryu: inooraksekali Kalo gua ambil dari rumah, bisa disunatin ama bapak gua! Kampay juga nih

chinen2milk: morimonsteryu kamu ga boleh nyemok. Kamu kan masih kecil, gabaik. Anak kecil bolehnya nyimeng. Huahahaha!

inooraksekali: GOBLOK! RT chinen2milk: morimonsteryu kamu ga boleh nyemok. Kamu kan masih kecil, gabaik. Anak kecil bolehnya nyimeng. Huahahaha!

morimonsteryu: chinen2milk Abis gua dipaksa ama Mas John, katanya dia kaga mau lagi ngutangin emak gua telor kalo kaga nyemok...

yaotompel_hik: morimonsteryu SWT! Kalo mau telor mah ke rumah gua aja! Gua kan jualan pred chicken, telornya gua buangin noh..

inooraksekali: Adeknya yaotompel_hik beli bawang di rumah gua. Ihii! Buat bikin pred chicken yak?

morimonsteryu: yaotompel_hik kaga ah, gua males liat gigi lu!

yaotompel_hik: Belagu amat sih lu no! Yang penting kerjaan gue bermatabat, emang elu maniak emak-emak! RT inooraksekali: Adeknya yaotompel_hik beli bawang di rumah gua

yaotompel_hik: gua juga males liat jerawat lu yang kayak jengkol! RT morimonsteryu: yaotompel_hik kaga ah, gua males liat gigi lu!

yaotompel_hik: inooraksekali sekali lagi lu ngomongin masalah keluarga gua yang belanja di rumah lu, gua ancurin tuh warung bumbu!

chinen2milk: BAKAR BANG! yaotompel_hik: inooraksekali sekali lagi lu ngomongin masalah keluarga gua yang belanja di rumah lu, gua ancurin tuh

morimonsteryu: Upil lu kayak onde-onde! yaotompel_hik

yaotompel_hik: morimonsteryu congek lu kayak emping!

morimonsteryu: yaotompel_hik iler lu kayak gembok sekolahan!

chinen2milk: hatiku kayak perasaanmu ryu morimonsteryu: yaotompel_hik iler lu kyk gembok sekolahan!

morimonsteryu: chinen2milk apa sih? Urusin tuh pohon rambutan lu yang dicolongin ama Taiga!

chinen2milk: morimonsteryu lah, kan Taiga maenannya ama adek lu, jadi adek lu juga yang nyolongin bego!

yaotompel_hik: Hadeeh. Abangnya pecandu Dji Sam Soe, adeknya maling rambutan RT chinen2milk: morimonsteryu lah, kan Taiga maenannya ama adek l

morimonsteryu: yaotompel_hik swt lu!

ariogahdai: Asiknya joget nonton _Indonesian Idol_!

inooraksekali: Asikan juga cimek. RT ariogahdai: Asiknya joget nonton indonesian idol!

chinen2milk: Ih gilak! Gue belom cimek! Exit ah mau cimek! RT inooraksekali: Asikan juga cimek. RT ariogahdai: asiknya joget nonton _Ind_

inooraksekali: Ah geblek sekali chinen2milk jangan lupa nanti kalo ke rumah gue bawain rendang kikil

ariogahdai: inooraksekali Kumismu bang, minta dihajar. Nyemok yok! Jadi kepengen nih liat morimonsteryu tadi di warung Mas John lagi nyemok.

yaotompel_hik: Gila si morimonsteryu nyemok aja nyebar-nyebar kayak pelet ikan

inooraksekali: ariogahdai kaga ah! Dia nyemoknya Dji Sam Soe, gue maunya nyemok areng

ariogahdai: inooraksekali mang merk rokok cuma Dji Sam Soe? Kan ada juga ABC ama Marjan tuh enak rokoknya!

inooraksekali: ariogahdai swt! Sekalian aja merk Fiesta ama Sutra!

ariogahdai: inooraksekali udah ah elah! Mending nonton noh Agnes Monica nyanyi Neng Nong Neng!

inooraksekali: ariogahdai bentar! Gua disuruh emak gua beli predchicken di yaotompel_hik brb yak!

ariodahdai: inooraksekali nitip ceker dong 4, dada 1, bsok gua ganti duitnya. Anterin yak ke pos kamling, gua lagi nonbar disana.

inooraksekali: ariogahdai lah? Ngapain lu nonton disitu?

ariogahdai: inooraksekali tipi gua meledak gara-gara nonton iwak peyek sehari 25 kali.

inooraksekali: ariogahdai swt sekali! Yak gua brb dulu!

yaotompel_hik: Solat dulu ah sebelum buka toko..._bye tweeps_

ariogahdai: Gaya lu toko! Jualan pred chicken! RT yaotompel_hik: Solat dulu ah sebelum buka toko..._bye tweeps_

okamotolongin_qm: #NP Nang Neng Nong – Ahmad Dhani

okamotolongin_qm: #NP Alamat Palsu – Ayu Tingting

okamotolongin_qm: #NP Jodohku – Anang ft. Ashanti

okamotolongin_qm: ah exit ah, kaga ada yg nanggepin #NP gua...


End file.
